


Chance

by NyanTigey



Series: Bees [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Badass Yang, Blake 'Pining' Belladonna, Blake POV, Blake's not as damaged as she could be, Blake's read too many romance novels and she needs to stop, College AU, Excessive Cursing, F/F, Pining, Pre Relationship, Ruby 'I'm an adult' Rose, Who asked for this?, no one asked for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 04:12:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15900654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyanTigey/pseuds/NyanTigey
Summary: As cliche as it sounds, they met at a party.





	Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Yo what's up.
> 
> I'm about as inconsistent as someone can get, but I wrote this story ages ago and never actually planned to show it to anyone but myself. Funny enough I'm actually quite proud of it, and the AU has already inspired a few more ideas that I've been toying with. I can't promise I'll upload or write those stories, but if I don't, maybe this one stands well enough on it's own.
> 
> (Also I will never turn down an opportunity to write Pining Blake and Badass Yang fight me)

As cliche as it sounds, they met at a party.

Blake had been convinced to go thanks to the one friend she’d made on campus, an energetic girl named Ruby. The girl was loud and always thrumming with energy, but her and Blake had seemed to reach an equilibrium, to the point where the normally reserved woman actually enjoyed the younger girl’s company. Despite her inclination towards loudly talking about her interests, she respected Blake’s need for quiet more often than not. They were both natural loners, Ruby because she was younger than the majority of their classmates, and a bit too quirky for most, and Blake because...well. So, when Ruby shyly approached her, silver eyes glinting innocently, and invited her to a ‘little get together’, how could she refuse?

The little gremlin had decided to not inform her that it was the ‘a little get together’ equivalent of a ‘sold out stadium of people’. Blake may have been exaggerating, but she was really _not okay_ with crowds, so the two were about the same in her mind. Ruby might have been here, but her signature red hoodie was lost somewhere in the tangling, drunk bodies on the makeshift dance floor. The air was far too smoky to be healthy, and the ever present, overpowering stench of alcohol was damn near everywhere. So, Blake had thought it prudent to grab a drink that didn’t look like mucky river water, and plaster herself up against one of the less used walls. She prayed her tendency towards darker outfits would let her blend in to the shadows.

But, she was never particularly religious, so whatever god was watching her decided she needed to suffer just a tiny bit more for her audacity.

The guy who approached her practically oozed testosterone, with his backwards hat, muscle shirt with the words ‘suns out, guns out’ emblazoned on the front, and his sunglasses. Blake’s nose scrunched up at the sight. Sunglasses? It was nearly midnight, and they were inside. When his shaded gaze landed on her, she quickly smoothed her features out. She was anti social, not explicitly rude enough to start sneering at inappropriate clothing choices. When the guy flipped up his sunglasses and gave her a very blatant once over, with raking eyes and a slowly widening grin, she decided that he wasn’t worth her self control, and scowled at him anyway, like that would stop his self confident swagger over to her. Alas, it did not.

“Hey there, sweet cheeks. Come here often?” He gave her a wink, clipping his sunglasses on the collar of his shirt. He lifted his arm and set it on the wall next to her head, and she huffed at the overpowering scent of body spray that resulted from the action. She actually ended up sneezing a bit, and rubbed her nose, staring up at him through her lashes.

“Not interested.” She spoke, loud enough to be heard over the music, voice overwhelmingly dry despite her volume. Then she purposefully turned her gaze elsewhere. There wasn’t much going on that warranted her attention, but if she had to look at Mr. Testosterone any longer, she might actually give in to the urge to shove his sunglasses into his eyes. She was hardly that impulsive normally, but the party already had her on edge. She really didn’t need someone hitting on her, too.

Mr. T, as she’d classified him in her head, didn’t get the memo. He was either inept at social cues, or he really didn’t care, since one of his hands came up to grip at her chin, turning her head to give her a wider grin. “C’mon, don’t be like that. A pretty girl like you shouldn’t be alone at one of these things. Aren’t you bored?” He practically purred, and his expression twisted into one of amusement when she wrenched out of his grip, scowl worsening. If looks could kill, he’d just implode where he stood.

She decided in that moment that his stupid sunglasses were going down his _throat_ instead. At least, that’s what she would have done, theoretically, if a bright voice hadn’t cut the tension between them like butter.

“There you are, babe!” A gloved hand rested itself lightly on her shoulder, and the voice continued, taking on an apologetic tone. “Sorry, the drive here was crazy! Didn’t mean to keep you waiting.” 

At this point, Blake was absolutely fed up. She turned sharply to the newcomer, lips half open in one of her usual biting retorts, but it died on her tongue. The woman with her arm casually slung across her shoulders was absolutely gorgeous. Blonde hair fell down her back in curly waves, reaching her waist easily. Amethyst eyes regarded her with equal parts amusement and concern, darting across her face. Blake’s gaze dropped to take in what she was wearing, a leather jacket with ripped jeans and a dangerously low cut shirt, showing off a not insignificant portion of her chest. Her face warmed up and her gaze darted back up to the woman’s face, who was smiling now, but obviously trying not to, if the little pinch in her cheek was any indication.

Blake, in all her genius, managed to finally eek out an “Uhm,”. She understood what was happening. She didn’t know the (stupidly gorgeous, _wow_ ) woman that had decided to pretend to be so familiar with her. So, naturally, she came to the conclusion that she had been telegraphing how uncomfortable with the situation she was. The woman was only trying to help, probably, by pretending to be her...friend? Friends didn’t call each other ‘babe’ though, so it was more likely she was pretending they were together. Deciding her night couldn’t get much worse, she decided to play along. “It’s not a problem,” a pause, and then, feeling particularly brave, she snaked her arm around the woman’s waist and offered a slight forced smile. “You’re here now.” 

The answering grin she got in return should have been illegal. It was like...there weren’t many words to describe it. This woman was the sun, fire and warmth, and her smile was like curling up next to a hearth on a cold day. Maybe her inherent love of romance books had rubbed off on her, but Blake felt like she had a level head, most of the time. Normally, she didn’t think in flowery metaphors, but this stranger...there was something _about_ her. It probably didn't help that the woman was actually quite cozy to be so close to, despite the leather jacket. As they continued looking at each other, the woman’s grin didn’t so much falter, as relax, eyes warm. It was scarily intimate, holding eye contact so long.

It was so distracting, that she completely forgot about Mr. T, who was scowling as he spoke. “What the fuck?”

The woman blinked lazily, any fondness on her face washing away as she turned an uncaring eye to the man. “What? Never seen two attractive women in love before?” She cooed, voice dripping sarcasm. If Blake’s brand of sarcasm had to be put to a metaphor, it would be like a knife sliding between ribs, quick, subtle, biting. If this woman’s sarcasm had to be? It was the equivalent of being punched in the face.

The man took this in, then suddenly smirked. “Whatever, I’m the kind of guy that can definitely handle both of your fine asses.” He turned his appreciative gaze to the stranger’s body now, focusing particularly long on her chest. It was so blatant that it even made Blake uncomfortable.

It was Blake’s fault, and she was fully intending to remedy the situation via her earlier plan of sunglasses + esophagus, but before she could, some movement caught her gaze. She glanced back at the woman, who’s smile had morphed, taken on a more dangerous glint to match her narrowed eyes. The man was either oblivious or he didn’t care, which might as well have been his motto at this point. The arm across her shoulders tensed, then pulled back as the woman stood to her full height. Blake was about average height, and she had to crane her neck to see the woman’s face clearly. She took some perverse pleasure in the fact the woman was one or two inches taller than Mr. T, too.

“I doubt you could handle me.” The woman hummed lowly, then rolled her eyes. “And you were flirting with my girlfriend, which I take offense to.” Her tone had changed, saccharine sweet, but her smile and eyes still screamed danger. Blake absently took a step back, to rest her back against the wall fully. Now that she was out of the limelight, so to speak, she was completely fine with watching. This woman, whoever she was, was...intriguing. Seemingly feeling her stare, the woman glanced at her, then winked, sending a fresh flare of warmth to Blake’s cheeks. She was exceptionally glad for the low lighting in the party, now.

“Yeah? What are you going to do about it, bitch?” The man growled. “Even if you think you’re gay, one night with me? I’ll open your eyes up.” As he was speaking, his hand was raising, seemingly to try to touch her, but her grip on his wrist stopped him. She grinned then, and roughly yanked him over to the nearest table, which quickly cleared of people when they saw the two. Blake jerked a bit off the wall, having been ready to intercept the man once she caught how dangerous his tone was, but the woman was quicker than her. She was concerned now, regardless, so she followed them over to the table, just as the woman shoved the man into one of the chairs. She collapsed into the chair opposite his, and slammed her elbow down on the table. Any smile she might have had before was gone.

“A guy like you has to like gambling, right?” She spoke, tone hard as flint. “You beat me in arm wrestling, and I’m all yours for the night, whatever you want.” She clicked her tongue when he looked like he was going to speak. “Shut up. If you lose, you leave. I see you again? I punch your fucking lights out.”

The man sputtered, brows pulling together. His bravado, seemingly gone for a moment, doubled back in full force, causing him to laugh loudly. At this point, they’d drawn the stares of a few people in the party. Feeling the eyes on him, he flexed his arms and grinned at the woman across from him, who hardly looked very phased. “Babe, c’mon, that’s not fair to you. I don’t wanna hurt you.” He cooed, giving her a pitying gaze.

The woman seemed to sit up straighter, brushing her thumb over her chin slowly as she inspected him. “What’s wrong hon, scared?” She tsk’d. “No wonder you’re so desperate to get laid. No one likes a bitch.” The man started, then narrowed his eyes. Pride significantly wounded, he slammed his elbow down on the table, grin back in place, but it was forced. 

Blake, having been silent this whole time, finally moved over to the table properly. She set her hand on one of the woman’s shoulders, leaning down to murmur in her ear. “You don’t have to do this.” To say she was concerned was an understatement. The idea of this stranger offering herself up like that, just to get a douchebag to leave Blake alone? They didn’t even know each other, but the idea of this woman getting hurt for her, it stabbed at her in ways she couldn’t explain.

The woman glanced up at Blake, then offered a small smile. “I want to.” She spoke equally as lowly as Blake had, audible only to her. “And nothing’ll happen. You have to beat these assholes at their own game to get them to leave.” She paused for a moment, seemingly thinking. “And if I don’t do this I might seriously throw him through a table.” She admitted, causing Blake to give a surprised giggle. The woman grinned again, lifting her hand to brush over Blake’s fingers on her shoulder. When she spoke again, it was louder, obviously meant to be heard. “Wanna ref for us, babe?” She winked. Blake rolled her eyes absently, then gave a minute nod, shifting out from behind the woman’s chair to take a place next to the table, as the woman stripped off her jacket finally.

Her shirt was short sleeved, showing off her...rather significant muscles, which flexed as she set her own elbow on the table. The low light glinted against the golden scales of a Chinese dragon, winding its way up around her right arm, red eyes glaring, mouth agape in a roar. Her jacket had hidden the exact bulk of her arms, and with it off, Blake actually felt her mouth go dry. The woman smirked at Blake again, then turned her gaze to the man, who’s grin had fallen to stare at her. With a growl, after he recovered, he slapped their palms together, and they both looked at Blake to call for them to start.

From the word ‘go’, it was painfully obvious the man was not as strong as he looked. There was clear exertion on his face as he tried to get the woman’s arm to budge. In contrast, her face was content, maybe even a tad bored, and that look morphed to pity to rival the one he’d given her before their bought started. “Poor baby.” She cooed, then rather viciously slammed his arm down on the table, the wood groaning in protest. The party around them erupted into laughs and jeers at the man, who stood, cradling his arm, glaring at the woman, only to turn and push through the people to the door. As the woman shrugged on her jacket again, she was caught up in a small group of people, apparently gushing over her, and Blake was caught up in something else entirely.

“Blake! I am so sorry!” The full force of a Ruby barrelled into her, causing her to take half a step back to compensate. The girl looked up at her with an alarmed expression, short cropped bangs falling in her silver eyes. “I didn’t think the party would be this crowded! No one told me. And then when I got here, I couldn’t find you. And then I noticed the crowd here, I’m sooo sorry.” 

Blake sighed softly in amusement. Of course Ruby wouldn’t force her to go to a party like this intentionally. There wasn’t a malicious bone in the girl’s body. She indulgently lifted a hand and patted Ruby’s head. “It’s alright, Ruby. I know these kinds of things aren’t your scene either.” Since her hand was already there, and to further calm the girl down, she ruffled her short hair, and gave a smirk at the indignant whining her actions received. Her gaze raised subconsciously when she noticed the crowds clearing, and the woman moving over to them.

“Come on you two, we can all talk outside. If I have to listen to this song one more time, I’m going to start a riot against Top 40s Pop and set the sound system on fire.” The woman made a playful disgusted face, and then made her way outside, the crowds parting easily to her superior height. Blake was about to protest, since she didn’t actually know the woman, but Ruby’s hand had clamped down on hers, dragging her along regardless. She could have easily broken out of the grip, if she really wanted to, but...a large part of her didn’t want to, still intrigued by the woman who so effortlessly radiated strength and compassion in equal measures. Maybe she had a thing for casual arson, but didn’t everyone with the right motivation?

The night air was cool and crisp, compared to the stifling heat in the house. The music still pounded, but was muffled out in the backyard. There were a few people milling about, mostly smoking, but the three made their way off to the edge of the backyard before Blake was given her hand back. She gave a halfhearted glare to Ruby, who was completely oblivious to the whole thing, bright silver eyes planted squarely on the woman. Then Ruby seemed to snap out of it, and turned to Blake properly, with a toothy grin, that struck her as eerily familiar now that she looked at it. She turned her gaze to the woman, who reflected the grin, causing Blake to give an involuntary blink.

“Blake, y’know how I was saying I’d introduce you to my sister?” Ruby prompted, earning a nod. Blake could almost guarantee what came next, but it was no less shocking. “Weellll this is her. Yang, meet Blake. Blake, Yang.”

Ruby then promptly jumped up and slung her arm across the woman’s, _Yang’s_ , shoulders, causing the older woman to ‘hurk’ playfully, bent over at the waist as Ruby kept a hold on her. They both had the same grin, but honestly, that was where the family resemblance ended. Ruby was tiny, shorter than Blake, with cropped black hair with red highlights and blindingly bright silver eyes. Their complexions were even different, with Yang more tanned than her younger sister. As Blake mused about it, Yang apparently had enough of being bent over awkwardly, and promptly flung Ruby over her shoulder, with all the ease of muscle and practice. When she’d straightened again, she gave Blake a bright smile and offered her hand, ignoring the shrieking and pounding against her back that was her captive.

“Hey.” Yang hummed, smile widening when Blake took her hand and mirrored her smile with a smaller one. “Sorry about earlier. I didn’t mean to pretend to be so familiar, it just…” She paused, bottom lip jutting out in thought, which was another tick the siblings shared. “You kinda looked like you wanted to kill him, so I wanted to defuse the situation before you went to jail or somethin’.” She gave a soft, almost embarrassed laugh. 

Blake’s smile widened absently, and she gave Yang’s hand a squeeze before she released it. “I appreciate you stopping me from manslaughter, Yang.” She spoke solemnly, shocking another laugh out of Yang, which loosened her grip enough for Ruby to squirm back to her feet properly.

Now free, Ruby glanced between the two of them, then smirked. “Come on, this party kinda sucks. We shoooouulld go get ice cream!” She announced, drawing an amused look from Blake, and an exasperated one from Yang.

“Rubes, it’s a little late for-”

“Shush! I’m in college I’m an adult, and adults can eat sugar after midnight!” Ruby artlessly cut her off with an obviously well thought out argument, and grabbed both their hands, dragging them back through the building to properly leave. Yang sighed in defeat, then shared a look with Blake, a soft smile gracing her features.

 _Well,_ Blake thought dryly, inspecting the way the moonlight painted Yang’s features in an ephemeral glow, lighting up her eyes and twirling its way through her cascading hair. 

_I’m so screwed._


End file.
